Mirror Universe
The Mirror Universe is what exists beyond every mirror, every reflective surface in the mansion. It is exactly as it sounds for the most part, a mirrored version of the mansion. It looks exactly the same as the normal mansion, only with left and right reversed. It is a perfect reflection, complete with mirrored versions of every character that resides in the mansion. Properties of mirrored characters When any character arrives on the mansion side of the mirror, a reflection appears on the other side in the Mirror Universe. These doubles of your characters are referred to as "mirror characters" or "mirror versions". They are identical in appearance, but differ in personality. Some are polar opposites, but this is not always the case. Many simply have some very crucial personality traits reversed. A kind character's mirror might be very selfish, for example. A hardcore soldier's mirror might be a pacifist. Deep down though, they are all recognizable as alternates of the original characters. They exist to serve and obey the Queen of Hearts, and do her bidding. Or else. Mirrored characters and real characters cannot be on the same side of the mirrors at the same time. When one of them crosses over to the other side of the mirror, they are immediately switched with the other. Therefore, it is physically impossible for them to be on the same side of the mirror. For now, anyway. How to cross the mirrors Mirrors have the ability to walk through the mirrors whenever they want, technically. This forces the real version to take the mirror's place in the mirror universe. The catch is, mirrors are forbidden from crossing over without the queen's permission. Otherwise, it will be considered treason and the mirror character will be punished. Because of this, mirrors crossing over when there is no mirror event going on requires mod permission If a normal character desperately needs to go to the Mirror Universe, there is a way. They will need to talk to one of the Residents who, if they feel like it or can be bribed enough, will bring your character to something called the Rabbit Hole. The Rabbit Hole is a path, between the Mirror Universe and the "Real" Mansion. It is the only thing that remains of the deceased White Rabbit, the path he created. However, it is not so easy to get to as it may sound. The Rabbit Hole is constantly changing location, and if you found it in one place before, you can guarantee that it will never be there again. The Residents all have instinctive knowledge of where it is, where it was, and where it is going to be, so if you obtain their help, they will lead you to the Rabbit Hole. The Rabbit Hole currently cannot be found any other way, so you may not stumble upon it by accident without mod permission. Communicating with the other side The mirrors work like a one-way mirror. When the original character looks in the mirror, they see only their reflection, creating the illusion that nothing is amiss. However, when their Mirror Character looks through the mirror, they can see out to the other side, and watch what the originals are doing. They can also hear out to the other side as well. The only way to stop someone from being able to spy in a room is to shatter the mirror. Shattered mirrors recover in 1 hour. There are two ways for the two sides to communicate. One is to ask the Residents to deliver messages, but who knows how reliable they will be. The other, is to write directly on the glass. This is the only thing that people on the Real Mansion side will be able to see when they look in the mirror, on an ordinary day. Paint. Sharpie. Crayon. Blood. Anything like that would work. Defeating mirrors If a mirror is behaving out of line on the real side, it can be sent back to its on universe. Mirror Characters cannot look directly at their own reflections. "Reflections" don't exist in the Mirror Universe, because every reflective surface is used for spying on the "real" side. Showing them their reflections in any mirror will force them back to the Mirror World, and bring the original back. The mirrors will not be so likely to want to go home though. The queen probably sent them with something important to do! So do expect a struggle, or a bit of a fight at the very least. Should a Mirror Character die in the Mirror Universe, it is treated like their fifth death, no matter what number death it is. So if they die in the Mirror Universe, they lose something important that makes them who they are. This applies to real characters as well. If a Mirror Character dies on the "real" side, they can revive like anyone else. Category:Plot